Just A Favor
by Jaymis Scott
Summary: In the aftermath of the final battle, Hermione runs into Malfoy while helping the overwhelmed Healers. Hermione gets angry and Draco asks for an unusual favor.- "You just stood there like a coward and watched her torture me for hours and you didn't-" Hermione stopped abruptly, swallowing back the emotions threatening to choke her. "What did you want me to do, Granger?"He hissed.


**_I am debating leaving this as a one-shot or turning it into a full story. Leave your vote in the comments! I would also love to have a beta for this, if anyone is interested. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Thanks, guys! You are the best!_**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I would never claim to own Harry Potter. I just want to borrow Harry Potter. Got it? Great!**_

* * *

The final battle was over. Voldemort was destroyed. The sounds of soft moans of pain and weeping rose throughout the Great Hall.

"There. That's better," Hermione smiled reassuringly at the young student in front of her and patted him on the shoulder. "Off you go." The young boy smiled up at her from under tousled brown hair and went off to join a group of students across the hall.

Hermione sighed tiredly and attempted to brush a smudge of dirt off of her cheek. Madam Pomfrey and the other healers were overwhelmed with the injured and so she had offered to help heal those with minor injuries. She had been at it for several hours now and was beginning to feel a deep ache in her own muscles from the battle. Determined to finish with the last few injured on this side of the hall before resting, she pushed her hair back behind her ears and went to move to the next student.

Draco Malfoy sat on the next bench, his forearms leaning on his thighs, staring at the cold floor. Hermione hesitated for a moment, before coming to stand in front of him. He sat back silently and turned his arms over to reveal several deep cuts and scrapes. A particularly deep slash that ran right through the Dark Mark on his forearm looked almost as though it had been done deliberately.

Hermione avoided Malfoy's intense gaze as she raised her wand, flicking it in the proper motions and softly chanting the healing spells. The wounds slowly closed and healed, leaving behind faint white scars. Satisfied, she turned to walk to her next patient. Malfoy's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist lightly, stopping her.

"Mudbl- Granger. Thank you."

"It's the least I can do," she replied stiffly. "I know what you did for Harry at the Manor." her voice was a little softer as she spoke, referencing how he had pretended not to recognize Harry and also how he had only put up a token fight, for show, when the Boy-Who-Lived had taken his wand.

"It wasn't just for him," there was something unreadable in Malfoy's eyes. "I wish I had been able to stop Aunt Bella. I kept trying to think-"

"Well, you didn't, did you," she interrupted harshly, her temper flaring at the mention of the nightmarish torture Bellatrix had put her through. "You just stood there like a coward and watched her torture me for hours and you didn't-" Hermione stopped abruptly, swallowing back the emotions threatening to choke her.

Anger rose in Malfoy's eyes to match her own. "What did you want me to do, Granger?" He hissed quietly. "Hex her and my _mother_ right there, and break Potter and your precious Weasley out of the dungeons? Yes, that would have worked out beautifully," sarcasm dripped from his words. "What with the Dark Lord and who knows how many Death Eaters on their way!"

His voice had risen towards the end and a nearby witch shot an irritated glare in their direction. Hermione was pink in the face with anger by this time. "You could have done _something_!"

"My father and his friends would have been on us in minutes," Draco replied in a tightly controlled voice. "I was trying to think of a way I could help that _wouldn't_ have ended up with us all dead, Granger, or worse. You have no idea what my aunt is -was capable of when she felt like she had been made a fool of. You have _no idea_ what she would have done to _you_."

Hermione started to protest that she did have an idea, a very good one in fact, but the haunted look in his eyes chilled her to the bone and froze the words in her throat. Silent, she sat down heavily beside him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered quietly after a moment. They sat in silence for a minute longer before Draco spoke again. "You know, I hated you when I first came to this school. For years."

"I know," she said quietly.

"You were just a mud- muggle born, yet you always excelled at everything. I was so angry and jealous. My father was furious. I didn't understand how _you_ could best _me_, a pureblood. And then I began to wonder if my father was wrong. If I was wrong."

"Is that why you joined us, in the end?"

"Partly, yes," he admitted, "But also because of that _mad_ old man. Professor Dumbledore helped me to make the choice in the end."

Hermione jumped in surprise when he reached over and took her hand. "Malfoy, what are you doing?" she hissed, trying to take her hand back. He let go reluctantly, placing his hand on her cheek instead and leaned close to her face. Hermione froze, unsure of what to to.

"I know I'm a coward. And I know you'll probably always hate me," Draco whispered quickly, desperate to make her hear him before she could pull away.

"I don't hate you," she started, but he put his fingers to her lips.

"Please, let me finish" he begged softly. "I only want to ask you to give me something."

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Hermione's voice was edged with hardness as she tried to keep her composure.

In answer, his other hand rose to grasp her head and he quickly pressed his lips to hers. She sat frozen in shock for a moment. His lips were warm and soft, his kiss firm, experienced, and sharply edged with restrained desperation.

For a brief moment, Hermione responded to the gentle persuasion of his mouth against hers, before her stunned mind realized whom it was that was kissing her. She jerked back and hastily stood up, her breath coming in harsh gasps.

"What- " She stopped, gathering her scattered wits. "What on _earth_ are you thinking?!" she demanded and felt pleased that she had managed to keep her voice steady. "What sort of favor is that?"

Malfoy stood, forcing her to crane her neck to look up at him. "I admire you, Hermione Granger," He admitted softly. "I have since fifth year. I just wanted to kiss you, just once, to know what it would feel like."

He stepped closer, leaning down to whisper into her ear. "Have you never wondered what might have been, what might be, if Potter had ever chosen to be my friend?" Draco stepped back and turned to walk away.

"Malfoy!" Hermione called harshly, intending to rebuff him, and he turned to look back at her, his face impassive. The sadness and hopelessness in his cool grey eyes made her soften towards him. "There's still time for you to be his friend," she said instead.

Without answering, Draco turned and walked quickly away, leaving Hermione to stand there in confusion and conflict, a hand on her lips.

* * *

_**So what do you think? Like it? Want more? Think it is great as a one-shot? Hit the review button and let me know!**_


End file.
